The BIONICLE Wiki talk:Site Rules
Okay, punishment number three doesn't need to be there. It's just rediculous, and it will make people think we're just immature kids trying to run a wiki. I'd advise changing it. -Daiku 02:40, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Well,actually,if you look at this page's history tab,KFan II wrote that.Legodude760 06:32, 31 December 2006 (UTC) You could probably do with changing your spoiler policy, guys... --BS01 Swert Talk :You mean you want us to copy your wiki's spoiler policy? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:09, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Did I say that? Just add a small date (even a week) so it doesn't hurt book sales. That's all. --BS01 Swert Talk :::I agree. If you want BIONICLE and therefore your wiki to survive through the years, you're going to have to avoid doing things that ultimately hurt LEGO's sales. And what exactly is wrong with copying BS01's policy anyway? If it works (and it does), why not base at least part of yours off of it? Not having anything to do with it simply because it originated in BS01 is foolish and illogical (not saying that's what you're doing though). -- Grav ::::Well, we were once criticized by Bionicleman for copying your idea to give our tabs Bionicle-based names. So we aren't going to be quick to copy your ideas in the future. For the record, I think our wiki would survive just fine without a spoiler ban (if Bionicle wouldn't, though I don't think it has a huge effect on sales), but if BZP will ban us for it, I don't think it's worth it to be stubborn. We'll probably end up adding a short spoiler ban. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 21:06, 4 June 2008 (UTC) "User rating" I don't like the "User rating". What is it for? Nathanael1711talk 20:54, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :As a reward for being good or a punishment for being bad. BTW, PL, I think the guidelines should be a bit more specific, but I don't exactly know how we would do that. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:18, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::I spent a large chunk of my day doing that, =P I got it as specific as I could, but I'm sure you'll think of something. LOL --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:24, 21 June 2008 (UTC) :::What's there is fine, but how do we know when someone deserves to go up just one point instead of 5? ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 23:47, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ::::...Good question, I don't know the answer, but it shouldn't be too hard to know when I'm faced with that situation. And if I am, I'd ask you guys (you and MG). --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:04, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::If it is in the Rules, ok. But don't edit my userpage. I think its in the Wikia-Privacy-Rules. You would be allowed to do it if it was breaking rules. If you want me to put the rating-thing on my userpage, say me. Nathanael1711talk 10:01, 22 June 2008 (UTC) (And I still don't like the rating) ::::::What don't you like about it? And by the way, administrators are allowed to edit your userpage, I'm rather sure. It's not like we're going to change any of your personal information, just adding the rating template and from there tweaking a number up and down. But if someone vandalizes their own userpage or whatnot, we have to remove it; I don't think anyone would argue with that. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 13:51, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::1.(Cant explain the first question in english; I come from Germany). 2. Admins ARE allowed to edit my userpage when its Vandalism or something like that, but they are NOT allowed to edit it because of a little userbox. Tell me on my usertalk if you want me to have this thing. (Well, on BS01, its a bigger problem; the staff edits my UP because of a few grammar mistakes). Nathanael1711talk 15:23, 22 June 2008 (UTC) (Undent) Can you give us a link? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 15:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :I just realized that others are allowed to edit your page, because otherwise, at central wikia, Barnstars can't be awarded. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 17:53, 22 June 2008 (UTC) My Work Does anyone have a problem with what I've done to the rules? I'm being Bold, and organizing a little. But anyone think I might have missed something? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 23:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :Does this mean that there is no more rating system? I don't object I'm just asking for a confirmation. [[User:Masketh-Kahn|'Masketh-Kahn']] ([[User talk:Masketh-Kahn|'talk']]/ ) ::I'm not sure, Auserv changed the way the Rating System works, but I'm not sure what exactly those changes were. And now he's inactive, so I'm not sure what will happen. I want nothing to do with ratings, so unless another administrator does, we might have to get rid of it. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:09, 11 September 2008 (UTC) ::Honestly, the ratings was always a bit experimental, and not a little idealistic. I suppose we could have a poll - Admins and Rollbackers, maybe? Or just general users - to determine whether we wanna keep it. :::There is no way we can protect it to make it for Admins and Rollbackers only. The best we could do it semi-protect it. Anyways, didn't we just have a poll? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 20:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) ::::We did, and we decided to keep it. But the question is, do we still want to keep it? And we don't have to protect it, just delete votes that aren't from sysops or rollbackers. It's because in past votes, I've seen users vote that I've never seen make any kind of edits before. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 21:16, 13 September 2008 (UTC) :::::What about Hammerise? MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 21:43, 13 September 2008 (UTC) (Undent) A vote needs to take place, I'm thinking users who have been members for the past six months (or longer) should be the ones voting. Maybe limit it to users with an edit count of over 200 on top of that. --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 00:35, 14 September 2008 (UTC) :Hammerise should definitely apply for Rollbacker. I think anybody who's been around as much as he has should be a rollbacker. I actually thought he already was. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:38, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Well, one issue I've got is you say BionicleSector01.com, when the official URL is biosector01.com ;) Beyond that, you should be good. --BS01Swert Moddy Big mistake. Big BIG mistake. PS: just TRY to tell me to remove BS01 from my name. I dare you. --BS01Swert 23:10, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :It was discussed. We decided that most of youknowwhere went to you so it wasn't worth trying there. MoD is ten times less strict. They even mentioned youknowwhere's anniversary on their main page once. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:13, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Oh believe me, I know all about MoD. I used to be an administrator for their forums. It's the most INACTIVE BIONICLE site out there, and chances are you'll only get trolls. You made a mistake. --BS01Swert 23:20, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Apparently you never Googled up Bionicle fansite. There are more inactive fansites. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Apparantly you have no idea how long I've been active on Bionicle fansites. I've been on BZP since 2003. I've seen the rise and fall of MANY Bionicle websites. --BS01Swert 23:45, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :No personal offense intended, but being mentioned on BS01 or BZP was giving us NOTHING beneficial. Only time we got contacted (that I know of, at least) was when BZP or BS01 didn't like something we were doing and asked us to change it. So we kept bending over backwards to accomadate BZP, and what did it profit us? P.S. Do we have to call it youknowwhere? That's silly. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:30, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it gave you the largest Bionicle audience. BZP is referred at Lego conventions, and Lego.com's Message Boards. You lost a target audience in exchange for a 404 File Not Found website. Good job. --BS01Swert 00:40, 28 October 2008 (UTC) So just how exactly is "aligning" yourself with Moddy going to help you in any way? It's the slum of Bionicle forums, full of trolls (that's bad) and with little actual Bionicle discussion ever actually taking place. They aren't the large forum you may remember them being - that's BZP. You guys thought you were losing members by being mentioned on/mentioning BZP/BS01, but you're quite wrong. People were at least semi-aware of this site's existence. Now, you have no chance, because you've cut off much of the online Bionicle fanbase. Affiliating with Moddy will have the opposite effect you wish it to have. Good luck in your endeavor - you shall desperately need it. Not like it'll probably go anywhere anyways. -Electric Turahk (Talk) 00:38, 28 October 2008 (UTC) KanohiJournal As the KanohiJournal is an independant organization which purpose is simply to provide entertainment and enjoyment to BIONICLE fans, I would ask you to not prohibit the KanohiJournal and it's possible future contests and content from Bioniclepedia. However, if you strive to remove credits from us, such as the mentioning of the KJ hosting the Aqua Blaster Blade contest, we reserve all rights to deny Bioniclepedia from mentioning the KanohiJournal or publishing any content from its official contests. The full copy of our Creative Commons Attribution can be found here. [[User:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'*EATS']] [[User talk:Takamos - Toa of Destiny|'YOUR']] FACE* :...what is it, and why should we ban mention of it? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 00:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC)